swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Jes Umbr
Mirije'sum'breodo '''- in his native Chiss tongue - otherwise known as '''Jes Umbr, was a Sith Acolyte, studying under Darth Imperius and Makai-Haran. He was previously a pirate, working alongside Dex Kerb and Mondohan Mondohan. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Jes was born on Csilla to two Chiss parents. Not much is known from his early life, besides the fact he was soon recruited by Mondohan Mondohan to join his crew of pirates. A Pirate's Life Jes learnt most of his combat skills from his first life as a pirate. One particular event that marked his later departure was when the pirate ship was attacked by Iseno Vizine. In the resulting skirmish, Jes was defeated by Iseno. Pre-Eternal Seal Jes studied under the Sith Warden Makai-Haran and Darth Imperius's wing. He was trained in lightsaber combat. The Eternal Seal Having suddenly shown up to a meeting between Imperius and Makai-Haran - he was determined to find his old friend, Dex Kerb, knowing he was force sensitive. Jes successfully returned with Dex. Siege on Mandalore In the blitzkrieg on Yana's forces on Mandalore, Jes infiltrated the base of operations on the planet's surface. As he reached the office of Yana, he was arrested by several troopers. Yana showed himself to Jes, and in a brief fight - Jes found himself overwhelmed by the sorcerer, after his saber was destroyed. In a bizarre twist, however - Jes's previous attacker, Iseno, caught Yana off-guard and escaped Mandalore with Jes. Duel with Ronan and Yana Jes returned to Mandalore shortly afterwards with a new saber he had crafted - using the same crystal. He promptly made a beeline to Yana's headquarters, where Ronan Chatos was already locked in combat with the sorcerer on the landing pad. Jes tackled Ronan, disrupting their duel. He then demanded to be taught by Yana - though this was merely a ruse. Yana demanded Jes to kill Ronan first. Jes obliged as Ronan readied himself. In the resulting duel, both Jes and Ronan were heavily injured - however Jes found a way to overcome his powerful opponent. Pinning Ronan down by stabbing him in the leg with his saber, Jes feigned strangling him as he revealed to Ronan that the fight was a trick. Ronan played dead. Though Yana initially believed Jes had truly killed Ronan, he wished for it to be definite and requested that Jes impale Ronan. Jes was initially reluctant, but using Ronan's green saber - he stabbed him through the torso. To avoid certain death, Ronan used the force to help his agony. Yana congratulated Jes at first, but then turned sour when he revealed he knew the tactic all along. Jes attacked Yana with Ronan's saber, though the attack was ineffective. It was clear the final battle would start here and now. The resulting duel was short as Jes was quickly overpowered by Yana. Jes was thrown off the landing pad, breaking his arm - as Yana faded away. Abilities * Jes utilises Form IV, V and VII 'of lightsaber combat. Equipment Jes has several weapons and equipment he uses to gain an advantage in-battle and outside of battle. These include: * A 'purple-bladed lightsaber that comes to a sword-like point at the tip. It was given to him by his father. The saber was later destroyed by the hands of Yana during the siege of Mandalore. The Kyber crystal inside was not destroyed, only cracked - however. This was his first saber. * A purple-bladed Crossguard lightsaber '''that comes to the same concentrated point. Jes crafted this one himself using his old saber's crystal and custom parts. The hilt is reinforced with Phrik. * A '''long-range burst blaster rifle '''with red bolts. Can be switched freely from semi to burst. Comes with laser-sight and a scope. * A '''grappling hook and wire contained within a small wrist bracer. Is strong enough to have Jes swing from it. * A '''universal jammer '''that could override most circuits and cut off communications Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sith Category:True Sith members Category:Chiss Category:Force-sensitives